Down To The Water
by SassyAU
Summary: Amanda Rollins is a pregnant teenager with no place to go, but New York. Olivia Benson's a SVU detective who only wants to help the mysterious woman. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

(1) This is a Rolivia story. That means that two women will be together, eventually, in a romantic way. If that bothers you, I'd have to suggest another fiction. Perhaps a nice E/O story?

(2) Amanda's underage when she first meets Olivia. No, there will be nothing sexually illegal going on in this fiction. Amanda will be of age before anything remotely happens.

(3) This is a slow burn story. So if you're looking for something that will be rushed, this isn't it.

(4) TW: Teenage pregnancy, homelessness, depression, brief mentions of sexual assault, and young/older relationship will all be parts of the story.

(5) Enjoy! Dark, but will get lighter.

(6) Oh, and no Olivia in the first chapter. I promise, you'll see her soon.

Summary: Amanda Rollins is a pregnant teenager with no place to go, but New York. Olivia Benson's a SVU detective who only wants to help the mysterious woman.

* * *

**Down To The Water**

Chapter 1:

* * *

**Amanda's POV:**

A single tear slipped down Amanda Rollins cheek as she stared down at the little white pregnancy test. It was _positive_. It was _positive_. The thought kept running through her mind on a never ending loop. How was she going to explain this to momma?

"Shit," Amanda cursed, throwing the stick in the trash, and sliding down the bathroom wall. "What am I going to do now?"

She knew who the father was. She'd been dating the same boy for over two years, and things had always been decent between them. Nate had to be the father of the baby growing inside of her, he was the only candidate. Amanda reluctantly pulled her cell phone from her pocket, and dialed Nate's number.

The phone rang once, twice, three times before Nate's voice came through the speaker.

"Yeah, babe," Nate grumbled.

"Uh- Nate. We need to talk, it's real important," Amanda sighed into the receiver; holding the phone to her ear with one hand, and her head up with the other.

"Okay, where?" Nate asked, he sounded hopeful. "Your bedroom?"

"No, Nate," Amanda spoke, another tear slipping from her eyelash. "Come over to my house. I'll meet you on the porch."

"Sure, sure," Nate answered.

Before Amanda could respond, he'd already disconnected the call.

_Jesus_, Amanda thought. What had she done?

She hadn't even liked Nate. It was a small town in Georgia, and they'd been the last ones single. Amanda had never expected anything to come of their relationship, especially not this. She couldn't be pregnant, but the proof was mocking her from the trashcan.

She was just starting her senior of high school, 17 years old, and had a dead end job working at a diner on its last leg. She couldn't be pregnant. She shouldn't be pregnant. But, here she was. Her and that damn pregnancy test. She could still see the little pink plus buried beneath all the trash.

* * *

Amanda had been expecting the knock, but she still jumped when it finally came. She got up from the bathroom floor to go answer the door. Her mother wasn't home, instead out at the local bar; so she could talk to Nate in private.

"Nate," she smiled sadly as she swung the door open, and invited him inside. "How're you?"

"Okay. You hear about the test in Trig tomorrow?" Nate asked, plopping himself down on one of the living room couches.

"No," Amanda mumbled as she sat down next to him on the gaudy yellow couch that was placed in the middle of her living room.

"I hear it's a hard one," Nate said, leaning back, and sticking his feet onto Amanda's lap. She silently pushed his feet off her, and looked at him.

"Nate, I'm pregnant," she blurted, interrupting his theories about their torturous Trigonometry test.

"Pregnant?" Nate grimaced. His tone sounded almost accusatory. Like, this incident was all her fault.

"I took a test today," Amanda admitted. "It was positive."

"Fuck. How could you let this happen, Manda?" Nate growled, standing quickly and pacing around the small living room.

"How could I let this happen?" Amanda repeated sarcastically. "Well, I don't know, maybe it was when you talked me into sleeping' with ya', Nate!"

"I never had to talk you into anything, Mands. You always asked me for it," Nate grinned, his stained teeth showing. "And this, is your problem. I think we should break up."

Amanda sat motionless on the couch, her fingers digging in to the dingy cushions beneath her. "What?" she gritted, her head shaking back and forth in disbelief.

"I'm sure that baby's not even mine, babe," Nate laughed, pointing to her still flat stomach.

That was the last straw. Amanda Rollin's jumped from the couch, and moved to the front door. She yanked the door open for Nate, and pointed outside.

"Get out," she spoke, a rage filling her body. She was almost shaking. Amanda could feel the tears coming, but she wouldn't cry in front of him. Not ever.

Nate's large body was out the front door, and soon he was stumbling down the front steps like his ass was on fire.

"Good riddance," Amanda yelled out to him, and then she slammed the door closed with everything she had. The whole house shook from the pressure.

She hoped her mother didn't take the news like that.

* * *

Her mother had finally stumbled in around 4 AM. Amanda had slowly climbed from the small bed that she'd slept in since she could remember, and hurried out to meet her mother in the living room. It wasn't that she was in a huge rush to say those two life changing words; _I'm pregnant_, but she had to. The sooner it was over with, the better.

"Momma?" Amanda called out into the hall, cringing when she heard a large crash coming from the kitchen.

Stepping out of her bedroom she cautiously moved down the hall, with her back against the wall. Amanda took a deep breath, and then peered around the corner. Amanda's mother was leaning heavily against the refrigerator. Her eyes were bloodshot, her skin pale, and she stunk of whiskey.

"What's it now?" her mother mumbled, still trusting their fridge to hold her weight up.

"I need to talk to you. How bout I make you a cup of tea?" Amanda offered, already moving for the cabinets.

"Don't want no damn tea. Just spit it out."

Amanda's breath escaped her in little puffs, and she wondered if she should even utter the words. The truth slipped out before she could reign it back in.

"Momma, I'm pregnant."

The last thing she saw was her mother push off the refrigerator, and grab a glass plate. Amanda's mom stumbled a little, and then threw the plate. Amanda felt a sharp pain in her temple, and registered her body sinking to the floor. Then the world was dark, and everything was calm in the Rollins household.

* * *

When Amanda woke up, it was already morning. The plate that her mother had used as a weapon now lay in shattered, a million pieces on the floor beside her. Getting up from the hard floor, Amanda gently prodded her forehead with two fingers. She couldn't feel any major cuts, but there'd be a huge bruise.

When she shuffled to the living room, her hands still on her head, a voice stopped her.

"Here," her mothers low voice spoke.

Amanda turned. Her mom was sitting on that awful yellow couch, a bus ticket in her outstretched hand.

"I bought you one to New York. You were always going on and on about that city," her mother sighed regretfully.

"What?" Amanda's voice cracked, and she rubbed her temples even harder. "Momma, please. I have nowhere to go."

"I need you out of here. Get your things, and never come back. I can't have a baby staying."

Her mothers voice was hard, and cold. Amanda would rather die from starvation than to beg the woman who'd birthed her for help. So she quickly moved out of the living room, and down to the small room that she'd always been able to call hers. She threw a few pairs of clothes into a large duffel bag she'd once bought for a camping trip, then she threw in another pair of shoes, and her hygiene products. She grabbed her I.D and birth certificate, and stuffed them in too.

She ran her fingers along the edge of the mattress, looking for the hole she'd carved out when she'd been thirteen. She found it, and yanked her secret stash of money from inside her mattress. She'd saved some cash, not much, but enough to feed her for a while.

Grabbing a pair of jeans, Amanda slipped into them, and smoothed her blonde hair out with her fingers as she exited her former bedroom.

She didn't speak as she grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen, and moved to the front door without a sound. As she opened the door, and moved to exit, she looked back at her mother. The woman was already opening another beer.

"You'll rot for this," Amanda hissed, hot tears pouring from her eyes. The door slammed shut behind her.

She yanked her Atlanta Braves cap over her head to hide the forming bruise as she walked down the steps, and out into the road. Her eyes moved back to the falling apart house she'd once called home, before she hoisted her duffel higher up her back, and kept walking.

She had a bus to catch.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

(1) Thank you for the positive reviews, they really made me want to continue on.

(2) I skipped over the bus ride, and moved straight to New York. You didn't miss much!

(3) TW: Mentions of assault in this chapter.

_Summary: A teenage Amanda Rollins runs away from her abusive home, to find her sister in New York. When she arrives, she meets SVU Detective Olivia Benson._

* * *

Down To The Water

Chapter 2:

* * *

**Amanda's POV: **

It was nearly midnight when Amanda finally clambered off the bus, her duffel still strapped to her back.

The first thing Amanda thought was that New York looked exactly as she'd imagined it. The night was lit up with all the lights, the buildings were the tallest she'd ever seen, and there were still tons of people crowding the sidewalks.

"Holy crap," Amanda breathed as she slowly walked along, blending in with the crowd.

For a moment, Amanda forgot all about her problems as she took in her new surroundings. Then someone bumped roughly into her, and the spell was broken.

Suddenly, she was no longer amazed. Where was she going to go? What was she going to do?

She realized standing like a lost little girl wasn't going to get her anywhere here. People walked by as if she wasn't even there, not sparing her a second glance. Pulling her cap over her forehead, she decided the first thing she should work on was food.

Amanda rubbed a single hand over her flat stomach as she walked along, looking for a open fast food joint. Her eyes caught on a tiny pizza place, and she headed towards the sign. She hoped she could afford a small pizza, just something to hold her until the morning. As she opened the door to the place, the smells wafted towards her in waves, and her mouth watered.

A slightly chubby man smiled at her as she entered.

"Welcome to Bubbas Pizzeria, what can I get for you today?" he asked as she stopped at the front counter.

"A small pepperoni, please," Amanda responded, digging in her pocket for some cash.

The man rang her up, and Amanda crossed her fingers. She really hoped it wasn't over 12 bucks.

"8 dollars even," the guy said, and Amanda smiled widely. She hastily handed over the money, and took a seat at one of the booths to wait.

She knew she needed to find a job, and a place to live. She couldn't bring a baby into the world while she was sleeping on the streets. Amanda buried her face in her hands, and held back tears. It finally hit her. She was all alone, and she was homeless. Amanda didn't know how she was going to get through. She was still in high school, pregnant, and only had 100 dollars in her pocket.

A steaming pizza was placed in front of her, and Amanda mumbled a thank you.

She slowly grabbed her first slice of pizza, and ate it slowly. She was trying to savor this moment. Here, in this little pizza place, she could almost pretend her life wasn't all that shitty.

* * *

"Ma'am. It's closing time," the guy who'd rang her up spoke from the front counter.

Amanda nodded without looking up, embarrassed she'd sat there for that long. "Thanks," she mumbled on her way out the door.

The night was cold. Amanda wrapped her arms around herself, and looked around.

There was a park right across the street, Central Park. Amanda didn't want to take a chance walking the streets during the night. She'd heard stories about Central Park. That it was simply amazing. She'd always wanted to see it, and now was a great opportunity. As Amanda entered through the main entrance, she realized she seemed to be the only one there. It was 2 AM and the park was absolutely silent.

Amanda's mind was reeling as she explored the majority of the park, walking around until nearly 3. The Alice statue, the castle, the flowers. It was all breath taking, even at night.

Eventually her legs got wobbly from the walking, and her sides began to ache. Amanda was exhausted, and all she wanted to do was find a nice place to rest for the night. She scanned the area around her for anything; a bench, a clearing. It didn't matter at this point. Her eyes landed on a thick willow tree, with large branches.

Amanda decided the tree was the perfect place. She was climbing up before she knew it. The long, droopy branches supported her just fine. She shoved her duffel behind her head, and leaned back into the tree.

This was humiliating, but also beautiful. She could hear the traffic of the city, sirens, people taking their dogs for a midnight stroll through the park. The stars were shining down on her, and even though it was cold, there was a warmth inside her heart.

She may have been kicked out, homeless, and pregnant; but she would always remember this moment. She'd gotten to do something she'd only dreamed about, explore one of the best things in New York. It didn't matter she was freezing, Amanda was content.

Amanda didn't naturally feel safe sleeping outside. Anything could happen, and anyone could walk by. So she settled for placing her hands on her stomach, and staring up at the moon.

* * *

Around 3 AM, Amanda was jolted awake by the sound of loud voices, and then screaming. She quickly sat up, grabbed her duffel bag, and climbed down from the tree.

She landed roughly on her feet. The screams continued, pleas for help, rough moans coming from deeper in the park. Amanda debated with herself. She didn't know what to expect, what to do, or how to help. What if she was attacked too?

Another scream let out, and Amanda's mind was made up. She had to help. She threw her arms in the straps of her duffel, and took off at a fast sprint down the concrete trail. Her eyes searched for the woman calling for help.

After only five minutes of running, Amanda spotted two figures in the grass. The woman was sobbing loudly, and the man on top of her was grunting. It suddenly clicked in her mind what was happening. She took off her duffel, and ran towards them.

"Hey! Hey, what're you doing?" she screamed, swinging the heavy bag at the shadow.

The man stood, pulled his pants up, and took off running. It was too dark for her to see much, and she didn't want to leave the traumatized woman by herself.

She kneeled next to the crying woman, and looked around. There was nobody else to help. She saw what she assumed to be the woman's phone on the ground, and she used it to call the police.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I'm in central park. A woman's been assaulted, and needs help," Amanda answered rapidly.

The woman on the ground suddenly reached out and grabbed onto Amanda's hand.

"Police are on the way," the operator spoke, and Amanda hung up.

"Hey, I'm Amanda. Help's coming, okay?" she whispered to the woman. The other girl didn't speak, instead gripping Amanda's hand tighter. "I promise I'm not going to leave you here."

The woman nodded, and closed her eyes. Amanda sat next to her, their fingers locked together.

* * *

The cops only took ten minutes; but to Amanda, it felt like forever.

The woman had passed out right after she'd taken Amanda's hand. Amanda had felt for a pulse every two seconds, and kept their hands attached. Even if this woman did die, Amanda would be damned if she died alone.

As soon as she saw sirens, she stood, and began shouting like her life depended on it.

"Hey, over here! She's here," Amanda yelled, and breathed a sigh of relief when the paramedics came running, the officers following behind. She tried to stay out of the way as they put the woman on a stretcher, and hauled her off to the ambulance. Amanda stood off to the side, playing with random strands of hair.

A woman with long brown hair was combing through the bushes with a flashlight, and Amanda really wanted to know if the lady was going to be okay. She hesitantly tapped the woman on the shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Amanda. I..I found her, and scared the sicko off...I saw the badge on your hip," Amanda stuttered. She couldn't force herself to look up. "Anyway, I'd like to make sure..my friend's going to be okay."

"I'm detective Olivia Benson. It's nice to meet you Amanda..."

"Rollins. Amanda Rollins," she supplied, looking up slightly. What she saw surprised the hell out of her. The female police officer was beautiful. Long brown hair, dark molten eyes, and skin that had been tanned to perfection. Amanda quickly looked back down.

"Would you come with me to the station?"

Amanda looked up suddenly, panic in her eyes. Did she just give off the homeless runaway vibe?

"I have some questions to ask you. You could really help catch the guy," the detective quickly added.

"Sure," Amanda nodded. She picked her duffel bag up, and Detective Olivia Benson led the way to her car.


	3. Chapter 3

Down to the water:

Chapter 3.

Amanda's POV:

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Amanda drummed her fingers along the wooden table in front of her, her heart pounding.

"I was taking a walk in the park," she lied, biting her lip. "Then I heard the scream, and I ran to help."

"Did you see the man assaulting her?" Olivia asked, leaning close to Amanda. The close contact made Amanda shiver.

"Not his face," Amanda sighed. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay. You've given us plenty," Olivia patted Amanda's arm, and shot the younger woman a smile. "No need to be nervous."

"Yeah," she smiled back, her arm scorching from where the detective had touched her.

"I have a few questions I have to ask for the witness form. For the record could you state your first, and last name?"

"Amanda Rollins."

"How old are you, Amanda," Olivia smiled as she asked the questions, her eyes meeting Amanda's.

"Uh, seventeen," Amanda reluctantly spoke.

"Seventeen?" Olivia repeated, obviously shocked. "What's a seventeen year old doing out that late?"

"I was.." Amanda struggled to come up with an answer. She couldn't tell the truth, but how could she lie?

"Detective Benson," a stern voice came from outside the room.

Amanda watched as the detective hesitated, the older woman's gaze on the door.

"I'll be back," Olivia finally said, getting up from her seat. "But this conversation's not done," Olivia pointed out, staring at Amanda for a brief moment.

She sighed as the woman finally left. The detectives presence made her nervous, and warm at the same time. She wasn't sure how to feel. She didn't like the feeling.

Amanda looked around the room. On the surface, the room looked like a nicely decorated den. But on second glance, she could tell it was made for interrogation; the glass panel, the cold feel. Amanda felt trapped.

She couldn't tell the detective she was homeless, she'd be sent to a youth home or worse. Amanda couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let anyone take away her baby, because they thought she wasn't fit to raise a child.

Amanda made a decision. She'd made her statement, and helped in everyway she could. Now it was time for her to get out of here. Grabbing her duffel, she pulled it onto her back. Slowly standing, and then creeping to the doorway. Uniformed officers were scattered throughout the building, some sitting at desks. The beautiful detective she'd been with was no where in the room, so Amanda crept out of the interrogation room. She walked normally out of the double doors, took the elevator down to the lobby, and left.

* * *

"Seventeen, alone, in Central Park. You believe that story?" Olivia leaned against the window, her fingers moving restlessly against the frame.

"She's a witness, Olivia. Not the victim," Cragen reminded from his desk, shaking his head at the woman he'd always considered a daughter. "Don't loose focus."

"Captain, she's obviously hiding something," Olivia raised herself from the window, hand on her hip.

"Stay in your per-view, Olivia," Cragen said whilst removing his glasses, and rubbing a hand across his forehead.

"Look," Alex Cabot joined in, the blonde still not used to the heated arguments that occurred between the members of the Special Victim's Unit. "She's a witness. We're probably going to need her testimony when we collar this guy. Better we discover her secrets than the defense," Alex finished with a small shrug.

Olivia pushed off the window, and stood directly in front of her captains desk. "Just let me look into it. In my personal time."

"Fine, Liv," Cragen finally gave in; knowing the stubborn detective wouldn't let the issue drop, and would probably go against him anyway. "On your own time," the older man reminded.

"My own time," Liv smirked, opening the door to his office. "Thanks, Captain."

Alex grinned as the door shut.

"She's a wild one."

Cragen nodded his agreement, knowing it to be all too true.

"So where are we in finding Central Park rapist?" Alex asked.

"We found some DNA. When Olivia's witness interrupted, he dropped the condom."

"Hallelujah," Alex smiled.

There was a sharp knock on the door, before it was pushed back open. Olivia burst in.

"The witness is gone," Olivia's head popped in. "Me and El, are going to find her."

Without waiting for a answer she was gone, and Cragen looked even angrier than before.

* * *

_2 dollars_.

That's how much a subway token cost. She'd hopped on the subway somewhere near the police precinct, and was somewhere in Manhattan. She was walking along a bridge; she could see the empire state building, the lights were glittering across the water. Amanda leaned against the railing, looking at the city.

She hadn't expected New York to be this way. The possibilities were endless, but only if you had a way in. Amanda had came here with nothing, and she didn't know how to support herself here. She knew she might not be the best mother, but Amanda was going to try.

"We started off a little rough," Amanda whispered to the growing life inside her. "But we're gonna end up okay. You'll see, baby."

She hadn't expected she'd feel like this when she was pregnant. Even though she was homeless, been witness to an awful assault, and had spent 2 extra dollars on a useless trip on the subway Amanda felt so damn hopeful it was almost criminal.

When she'd been little, Amanda could've never pictured the turnout of her life. She couldn't have possibly pictured that she'd be abandoned by the woman who'd once been a loving mother, and on the way to becoming a mother herself.

She took a seat on the concrete, leaning against the rail. The bridge was empty at this time of night, no one to witness her private moments. Amanda rubbed a hand over her stomach, and looked over at the Empire State Building. This place was everything she'd hoped it be, but Amanda couldn't find it in herself to be thankful.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you for all the positive reviews. I've been really working on this chapter, and making these installments longer. Enjoy.

Chapter 4:

_Amanda's POV:_

Amanda sighed with relief as she pushed the door to the bathroom open. The sky was still dark, and the gas station appeared to be closed or abandoned. Either way, Amanda just hoped the water still worked.

The bathroom walls were covered with spray paint, dirt, and old gum. The stall doors looked like they had been missing for quite a while, and the sink looked to be on the verge of collapse. The mirror still hung high on the wall, but a few cracks lined the glass. Amanda shivered, and locked the bathroom door behind her. This was her only option. She couldn't be seen washing in a bathroom someone could walk into at any moment.

Amanda slowly flipped on the lights, and grinned when they flickered to life. Her smile quickly vanished. The bathroom was even filthier in the light, but she needed to bathe. She'd been in New York for three days now, and was still in the same clothes she'd worn on the bus from Georgia. Amanda swallowed her pride, and gently sat her bag on the edge of the sink.

She quickly turned the taps to the faucet, and crossed her fingers. The water sputtered out a minute later. Amanda tried to ignore the stains that lined the floor as she undressed. Amanda shoved her dirty clothes into the last open pocket in her bag. She felt ridiculous, and ashamed.

"Oh, gross," Amanda grumbled as her socks touched the stained tiles of the bathroom floor.

Amanda tried to hold her head high as she lathered her rag with soap under the tap, and then ran the rag over her dry skin. Amanda scrubbed at her body until she felt cleaner, and like a normal human again. Her abdomen was still small, and Amanda smiled sadly. She still had time before the baby grew to get back on her feet. Amanda kept that thought in her mind as she dressed in clean jeans, and a thin sweater.

She threw her soap back in her bag, and began to brush her teeth.

Amanda gurgled, and spit into the sink. Then she reluctantly bent down, and let her blonde tresses fall under the faucet. Her eyes slipped shut as the cold water ran through her hair.

A harsh knock shattered the silence, and Amanda quickly shut the sink off. She couldn't breathe.

_"Hey, is somebody in there?"_

Amanda shoved her feet into her shoes, and threw her damp hair back into a ponytail.

_"I'll call the cops. This is a private bathroom, for our customers."_

Within a few minutes, Amanda was ready. She was fully dressed, and the rest of her belongings had been shoved hastily back into her duffel bag.

_"Okay, that's it."_

Amanda heard the man walk away from the door, and she took the chance. She flicked the bathroom lights off, and slowly unlocked the door. She gripped her bag tighter as she hurried out into the parking lot, and moved calmly away. The tightness in her chest began to lessen as she walked down the street.

She could still feel the water dripping from her hair, onto the collar of her shirt.

The bridge she'd been sitting on for the majority of the night came back into view, and Amanda headed towards it. The lights from the State Building cast a glow on the water, and on the still dripping teenager.

"Last time I try that," she mumbled as she took her seat against the rail and settled in for the night.

X.X.X

* * *

_Olivia's POV:_

3 AM.

That was the official clock out time of Olivia Benson.

She slipped her coat over her shoulders, and grabbed her cell off the desk.

Working SVU was tiring. Olivia could feel the tension in her shoulders as she walked down the hall to the lifts.

All the other members of the Special Victims Unit had long ago left. Elliot had been pulled away around 7, something about a family emergency. Fin and Munch had headed to get drinks at ten. Cragen followed them out, encouraging Olivia to get home at a decent hour before he departed.

She ran her free hand through her hair. Olivia hadn't meant to sit at her desk for this long; but she couldn't get the blonde witness from earlier out of her thoughts.

The girl she'd spent hours searching the streets around the precinct for. She even managed to get Elliot to join her search for a while. Olivia had been determined to find the blonde, she felt compelled to help the girl who'd saved another woman.

The elevator dinged. Olivia's head snapped up, and she exited as the doors slid open.

The summer air was warm against her skin. She could hear sirens, and laughter in the distance. Olivia loved this city. When she wasn't at work.

Her mustang was parked in the back corner of the lot. Olivia sighed in sleepy pleasure as she climbed in, and sank back into the leather seat.

The drive to her apartment was quiet. Her fingers idly played with the radio.

When she reached the bridge, Olivia turned her head slightly to look at the lights. Her eyes widened. It was the girl, the witness. She was sitting on a bridge at 3 AM. Olivia quickly pulled over to the side, and turned off the engine. She saw the blonde's head raise as she climbed out of the car. Olivia watched the girl stand, and she knew Amanda was going to run.

"Wait," Olivia called.

For a moment, Amanda seemed to freeze. Her eyes were wild, and staring at Olivia. The brunette raised her hand out in front of her, in a come here motion. Amanda's head turned. Olivia hoped she wouldn't run. The blonde's shoulders sank in defeat, and she took a seat on the concrete once again.

Olivia walked closer to her.

"You do realize it's 3 AM," Amanda said as she looked at the water beneath them.

"Do you?" Olivia replied, leaning against the railing. "You're seventeen."

"What now?" Amanda shrugged. "Am I in trouble?"

Olivia didn't know. The girl hadn't broken a law by disappearing, but the detective was reluctant to let her go so easily.

"No. Let me drive you home?" Olivia stepped away from the railing, and offered Amanda her hand.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit longer," Amanda sighed. "I live close by."

Olivia nodded, and moved back against the rail. "I'll wait."

Olivia noted how Amanda's shoulders slumped. The girl raised her head. "I didn't ask for company."

"Well, you've got it. I see cases about young girls disappearing everyday, no way I'm leaving until I see you safely home," Olivia said.

"You'll be out here a long while," Amanda responded. Olivia sat down.

"Do you have somewhere to sleep tonight?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be on a bridge at 3 in the morning," Amanda looked away. Olivia couldn't help but notice how the girl shined under the moonlight.

"Come," Olivia said as she stood up. She extended her hand to Amanda for the second time. Amanda hesitated, but allowed herself to be pulled up.

Olivia led Amanda to her car, and opened the door for the teenager. "Climb in."

"I don't get in the car with strangers," Amanda said.

"I'm a cop."

"I don't get in the car with cops who are strangers, either," Amanda grinned.

"Smart," Olivia smiled back. "I just want to offer you some place to sleep for the night, and then maybe I can help you."

"I don't know about the help, but I'd like a safe place to sleep," Amanda reluctantly agreed. Olivia helped Amanda into the passenger side, and then slipped behind the wheel.

X.X.X

* * *

"I'll be right down the hall if you need anything," Olivia said as she made the bed in her guest room.

"Thanks," Amanda responded. "I appreciate this."

"I was hoping I could talk you into staying more than one night," Olivia confessed. "We need your testimony, and I'd like..to help you."

"I don't need help," Amanda shrugged, leaning against the bedroom wall as she watched the older woman.

"You were sitting on a bridge at 3 AM. Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I was fine," the blonde looked down at the carpet.

Olivia let the subject drop. "Will you stay?"

"I'd like to help that woman," Amanda nodded.

"What about yourself?" Olivia questioned. She stepped away from the bed, and touched Amanda's shoulder.

"I told you," Amanda leaned away. "I don't need help."

Olivia looked at Amanda for a moment, before inhaling deeply, and nodding.

"I'll be right down the hall."

"Okay."

She closed the door quietly, and moved to her own bedroom. Olivia couldn't figure out why Amanda wouldn't let her in. She'd had trouble offering help to victims before, but Amanda was different. She seemed to think she didn't need help, and Olivia could tell the girl wasn't going to accept it.

Olivia flipped her covers back, and climbed into bed. She was exhausted. She would deal with the untrusting woman in her guest bedroom, and find a way to help her; tomorrow. For now, Olivia was content to close her eyes, and relax into her pillows.


End file.
